Unusual Magic
by StroobryChan
Summary: Nix Cor'bellator was no ordinary muggle. She was always... different... When she has a chance meeting with Harry Potter himself after a dementor attack, she gets thrown into the world of magic and marvel at Hogwarts Senior High


**A.N: Hi everyone!~~ This is my harry potter fanfiction! Plz no haters!**

 **Chapter One: Scared of the dark?**

I walked down the street with a single bag of my belongings. I only had a few. It was a cold night in London and there was frost over just about every surface, a slight mist in the air. 'I wish I'd stayed home—No, you're better off here. They were the worst back at that old place. You'll find somewhere.' I tell myself.

Even though it was dark out I was wearing sunglasses. They were to keep my eyes hidden. You see, they have this horrid problem of glowing in the dark. Something I unfortunately have no control over. I have to hide a lot of things, actually. Like my ears. I hide them under my beanie. Because I'm part elf, I inherited the ears as well.

Boredly walking, I started twirling a strand of my white hair around my gloved index finger and whistling a tune. I wasn't exactly sure where I had heard it before, but it was a nice tune.

I found myself in a tunnel, the tune I was whistling eerily echoing off the walls. The tunnel was darker than normal, I could see one of the lights flickering in the distance, the other ones following it were off.

I stopped whistling as I stared down the tunnel. Should I go forward? I could see a light on further down the tunnel but it was so far away.

I'm not scared of many things but the dark. I don't know much about the dark. No, I couldn't turn back now, I'd keep moving forward, like I promised. I wouldn't look back and doubt myself.

I swallow my fear and take off my glasses then walk into the tunnel. The gentle glow of my eyes gives me a bit of light. The tunnel seemed to get more cold and I walked further into the darkness and horrid memories began to flood my mind. To stop feeling so scared, I start singing to myself.

"Hush now child, close your eyes and sleep.

Listen to the night, listen to the trees speak.

The moon will guard you, no nightmares tonight

Block out all the bad with all his moonlight…'

I pause and look around in the dark. I can hear breaths. Long, rattly breaths. I look around, clutching my bag.

"H-hello?" I ask into the darkness. "I-is anyone there?"

I get no reply. Just more long, rattly breaths only getting closer to me.

I start to back away from the noise but I hear more becoming closer. I start shivering because I am so cold and more and more memories flood my mind.

"Please leave me alone! Just go away!"

I turn to run but I stared into the face of a creature truly terrifying. It had gray, clammy skin and it's face was horribly deformed and, it was staring straight at me. Breathing long, rattly breaths.

I turn a different way but I can just see more and more of them.

One gets close and it feels almost as if it is sucking my face off. The others join in. It gets darker, I feel colder, more memories flooding my mind.

I crouch down, covering my face and start shouting the lyrics to the song, in hope they would go away.

"HUSH NOW CHILD

GO TO SLEEP

SUNS ON IT'S WAY

THE DARK WILL GO AWAY"

Suddenly, a bright light floods the tunnel and the creatures hiss and disappear.

I look up in fear of seeing something worse but, instead I see a glowing deer. I stand up carefully and smile at it. I feel dizzy but I try to hold it back.

"Hello there." I coo. "Aren't you gorgeous?"

I reach my hand out to pat it, but, it bursts into vapour. I notice the lights are back to normal and a man is standing at the end of the tunnel.

He's tall with ebony hair and glasses and wearing a gray shirt with jeans and a black coat.

I realise my glasses are off and quickly put them back on, hoping he didn't see my eyes. I feel dizzy and its hand to stand up

"Hello. " He says. "I'm Harry Potter. Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm..." I start shakily. But the world around me begins to fade and I feel myself falling. The last thing I see is Harry rushing toward me before everything goes black.


End file.
